


Who's The Auntie?

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [31]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU: Ashley Lives, Baby Fic, Fluff, Gen, Henry the dad, Post-Series, Sanctuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Ashley meets baby Alice for the first time.
Relationships: Henry Foss & Ashley Magnus
Series: Fictober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Who's The Auntie?

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. The last one. And I had to have something sweet after all the angst of Helen and her mum. I hope you enjoy this because I quite like auntie Ashley.
> 
> Prompt - Scared, me?

There was a knock at the door, soft in deference to the newest addition. Henry glanced at Erika before going to the door. “It’s op– Ashley!”

“Hey, is this a bad time?” she asked, eyes wide, flicking between Henry and the back of the baby’s head.

“No way, come in.” Henry grinned. “Hey, Allie, who’s come to visit? We gonna say hi?” He spoke quietly, his smile infectious as he led Ashley into the room. He winked at Erika, shimmying his shoulders as he stroked Alice’s head.

Rolling her eyes indulgently, Erika got up and kissed his cheek. “I’m off to have a bath. If you wake her…”

“… I’ll get her back to sleep,” he promised, touching her elbow.

Nodding, she smiled at Ashley then left the room. Soon enough they could hear the water running.

“You look happy,” said Ashley, sitting in the rocking chair. “Hey, wasn’t this mom’s?”

Sitting opposite her on the bed, the crib between them, he nodded. “I… uh… I think so? It was in here when we came back.”

Rocking gently, Ashley really looked at Henry cradling Alice. She was like a little doll in his arms. “She’s so small.”

Henry snorted, then nodded. “Yeah, according to Erika not that small.” He stroked her cheek and whispered, “You got daddy’s big head.” Looking back at Ashley he smiled. She hadn’t seen him so open in years, but she could still read him.

“You scared?”

He blinked. “Scared, me?” He looked at Alice then back to Ashley. “Out of my mind.” He shrugged, stroking Alice’s cheek again, mimicking her yawn with bright, wondrous eyes. “But she’s cool.”

“Definitely keeping her then?” she asked, smiling.

Henry laughed. “Yeah. She’s stuck with us.” Gazing at Alice again, he babbled, “I’m gonna be your daddy forever. Yes I am, yes I am, yes I– oh!” Alice smacked her lips. “You hungry, baby? Yeah? Hungry baby?”

Ashley got up, “I’ll give you all some space…”

“Hey, Ash?” Henry’s voice was gentle. “You’re always welcome here. You’re, like, her auntie.”

She blinked, then smiled. “Aunties get to teach their nieces cool shit like swearing, yeah?” Stepping up to the two, she looked down at the baby still smacking her lips. “When you’re big enough, I’m teaching you all the cool things.” Alice wailed, and Ashley put her hands up. “I’ll let you eat first. Damn–” she grinned “– you really are your daddy’s kid.”


End file.
